


Arcade

by Aithilin



Series: First Meetings [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Discovery, Fluff, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Prompto has always wanted to meet the Hero of the Kingsglaive, but he hadn't expected it to be like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at [Tumblr](http://aithilin.tumblr.com/).

The place was small, nestled between a Crow’s Nest and a little shop selling Galahdian skewers. When Prompto couldn’t find Noct, couldn’t get a response to his texts, or an answer to his calls, he tried this little arcade first. It was a long building with a series of retro machines, lovingly restored and serviced, sequestered to the dark back corners. Somewhere along the way in their usual crawl through the area’s arcades, Noct had decided that the old machines were a personal challenge to him. 

Prompto at least knew where to start. There were only a handful of arcades they could actually agree on between their respective homes, or near the school. There were only a few places where they were comfortable enough to rib each other and challenge each other— where the staff knew them and ignored them as they fed change into machines and hid from the rest of the city. 

He was refreshing the texts when he wandered into the shop, smiling at the cute girl minding the counter today. He glanced at down the aisles and rows of machines as he made his way to the back of the arcade— to the badly lit corners where he knew that Noct was still struggling to get the high scores. He only glanced at each aisle as he passed, eyes on his phone; there was some news he wanted to share with Noct, release dates he couldn’t quite remember, a schedule for a marathon of B-roll sci-fi movies they had to watch on the weekend.

“Fuck…” 

Prompto would know Noct’s voice anywhere. Muttered, yelling, didn’t matter. He dutifully turned towards it, eyes still on his phone while he wandered towards the voice. 

He stopped dead when he looked up. 

Noct was nearly bent forward over a machine, Nyx fucking Ulric the one bending him over. Everyone knew Nyx Ulric— the hero of the Kingsglaive, the one Glaive to wear every single favour King Regis could offer on his field uniform. Prompto had wanted to meet him for ages, had wheedled Noct into trying to set it up for ages, had pestered Gladio and Iggy about it. 

And here was Nyx Ulric, lips pressed against the back of Noct’s neck, hand holding the prince steady between pinball machine and himself. Here was Nyx Ulric— fucking hero of the Kingsglaive, minor celebrity around the whole city, professional badass— holding Prompto’s best friend and prince down against the pinball machine that had been torturing them for months. 

Prompto could only stare in his surprise, “Uhhh…”

He had never seen Noct move so fast, and he had watched the prince practice warping. He expected Noct’s blush, and even the little shove he gave to the Glaive to get him to back up a step. 

He did not expect the smirk and “oops” from Nyx, or how casually the man straightened out his uniform and redid his coat. 

“Prompto—” Noct started. He was stopped by Nyx’s hand on his shoulder. 

Noct was never speechless, ever. 

Nyx was smirking and Noct was quiet; Prompto’s world was ending. “So are you guys… dating?”

“You see me bending someone over and you assume dating?” Prompto had seem that grin on footage of Nyx Ulric on the news, usually right before he did something cool. It was full of confidence and Prompto had wished a million times to have that same kind of smirk. 

“Well, I know Noct…” Noct who had just elbowed Nyx in the ribs.

Nyx chuckled, and Noct was still blushing. “Yes, we’re dating. Don’t tell the babysitters and I’ll buy dinner.”

“O-okay.”


End file.
